Greenhouse Adventures
by Marvel'ous Nephilim
Summary: When Neville has a late walk at the greenhouse, the last thing he expects to find is a lonely and broken certain Malfoy in need for comfort. Will the two rivals leave the past behind and will it be as easy as they might think to move on together? The eighth year in Hogwarts holds for both of them more then they had imagined. Frienship, betrayal, abuse and two wizards in love.
1. Broken

_Hello! So this is my first Neville/Draco story, even though i wanted to write this for a long time, i never could find how to go with it and now it just came to me i guess. I hope you enjoy it, there will be several more chapters coming soon. As i am starting new here and this is the first story i upload i would love some reviews, they make me happy! Okay so here it is. Let me know what you think about it! Thank you._

* * *

Neville had been standing out of the greenhouse for several minutes, wondering how it was possible that only some time ago they were in war with the world's most powerful wizard, the school was in ruins and their world seemed to be crashed and destroyed.  
Now the war was over, the Dark Lord was gone this time for good, and everything was getting back to normal. The new school year had started and everyone was slowly getting back to their normal lives.

Neville had decided long ago that he wanted to become a Herbology teacher, if there was one thing he was good at, it was plants. Professor McGonallar had been kind enough to allow him entrance to the Greenhouses at any time and Neville found himself staring at the sky now, standing by the greenhouse, surrounded by the familiar scent of wet dirt and vines.  
He needed a few more leaves of some herbs he'd been growing, to make notes about them. His memory never was good enough, he had notes everywhere. Notes in his pockets, notes under his bed, or his pillow, notes in his drawers, notes in his books, everywhere.

Neville made his way in the greenhouse when he heard leaves shuffling and froze in place. Who could have been out so late?

''Who is there? Come out now or..'' Neville did not get the chance to finish his threat as a long thin shape appeared at the other side of the greenhouse, the moon light falling on the sleek white hair, creating a halo over his head.

''Malfoy?'' It could only be, but Neville had to be sure, because what would Draco Malfoy be doing at a greenhouse and at this hour?

''Dont sound so surprised, Longbottom.. what are you doing here anyway? Should you not be in the Great Hall with first years drooling over the great war hero Longbottom?'' Draco snorted and turned to look away. He was making effort, throwing questions and insults at him to avoid answering any questions himself.

''Malfoy, not that its any of your business but i have permission to visit the greenhouses at any time. I am quite certain if you did as well, i would know about it. So the question is, what are you doing here? Is that fluxweed you have there? And ditanny? What are you planning to do with that?''

If there was one thing Neville knew for sure, even though he sucked at Potions, was that he was almost certain there was no potion where you need fluxweed and ditanny together. Fluxweed was one of the ingredients you need for the Polyjuice potion and then ditanny was used in healing potions and very powerful ones. Neville could not make any sense out of this, and even thought he knew Draco would not answer any of his questions he would ask them anyway.

''Are you hurt?'' He whispered -because why else would he need a healing potion- and stepped closer.  
Draco watching him approach stepped back and as the moonlight now had fall on his face made it easier for Neville to see him clear and only then noticed he was stumbling, and was looking weak, his face that had always been porcelain white had now turned to a sickly grey.

''Malfoy..'' Neville mumbled and had to rush as he watched Draco's eyes close and the boy almost crashing to the ground if Neville had not catch him in time.  
He quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest making sure to hold him up as he moved his hand to cup his face, a shiver running down his fingers to his arm and how cold his skin was.

''Dont you touch me take your hands off me you filthy brat'' Draco yelled at him but coughed weakly and couldnt help but lean to him as he got dizzy again.  
''Screaming wont get you anywhere Malfoy, neither will offending me when i am the only one who can help you now. So you better tell me what in Merlin's beard is wrong with you..''  
Draco nodded slightly so Neville tightened his arms around him, sitting him carefully to the ground then took a seat next to him, watching him curiously.

''Do i need to explain how this happened.. because that would take quite a while and from how it feels, i dont think we have much time..''

Draco looked up at him, Neville noticing that he could barely hold his eyes open but the movement caught his attention. Draco was unbuttoning his shirt and he took it off folding it on his lap.

''What you think you doing Malfoy?''

Neville whined but could not help staring at his chest. Draco had always seemed so thin and fragile, some time reminding him of a ghost, especially the last couple of years. But watching his bare chest now, as it rose and fell, with his heavy breathing, sweat covering his porcelain skin, his white hair sticking to his face and its sharp pointed features, and falling over his beautiful grey eyes, he realized Draco was breath taking in his own unique way. He smiled a bit lost in thought only noticing he had been staring at him for several minutes until a sound between a chuckle and a cough caught his attention.

''Like what you see Longbottom?'' Draco smirked and leaned back to the wall behind him as he panted heavily.  
''I am sorry, i got distracted. Draco what happened.. you can barely breath who did this to you?''

Neville grabbed his bag, he always carried with him when he visited the greenhouses, he had his notes, some potions and bags of herbs with him for his researches and he searched through them for a healing potion he was certain he had seen a few days ago.  
''Oh there you are'' he smiled relieved and grabbed the vial.

''It is not time for explanations Longbottom and who in bloody hell told you that you can call me by my first name? Now give me the potion before i change my mind about being nice for once and hex your arse. Then i will get the vial anyway..''

Neville chuckled so he shook his head moving closer ''You will not hex me you can barely move, if you try its most possible you end up putting the greenhouse on fire.. Now for once open your mouth without making a sound''

Neville smirked and leaned over him as he placed the vial to his lips, staring into Draco's eyes as he purred a few drops of the potion in his mouth and watched his tongue slip out of his mouth to brush over his soft looking pink lips and lick the drops.  
Neville gulped turning to look away, as his face turned a dark red. Why in Merlin's beard was he staring at Malfoy's lips?  
He sat back next to him and put the vial back in his bag.

''You did not make the potion did you? Oh bloody hell, you were meant to heal me not posion me'' Draco whined and turned away from him trying to get up.  
''Malfoy stop moving, i did not make the potion can you calm down, you are only making your wounds worse..'' he sighed trying to hold Draco's shoulder to keep him down, besides he needed a moment to examine the wounds over his chest, his side, his arms. He was covered in brushes and cuts, new and old ones.

''Mione made the potion i just bring her the ingredients from the greenhouse and she makes them for me. Now since i am saving your life here, i believe i deserve at least to know what happened to you. You owe me an explanation Malfoy.. and we bloody well have the time. The potion will take a while..''

Draco did not seem pleased, almost like he was only now realizing that he was stuck in the greenhouse with no other but Neville Longbottom who was as well demanding an explanation.

''Well since i can not move.. and if you getting any ideas about carrying me to the tower forget about it, i suppose we are stuck here and.. the least i can do is explain..''

Neville was quite surprised that Draco had agreed to have any kind of conversation with him at first place, but actually reveal what had happened to him? That was something he certainly did not expect and he felt he needed to reassure the young man that he was not going to go around and tell everyone about this.

''Listen, Malfoy.. you dont have to tell me anything but i am not asking because i am curious or because i am going to run out of here and go tell everyone what happened to you. I would not do that. Its just that.. Draco you are hurt, badly. Whoever did this to you.. i mean it looks to me like you are in danger and being a Gryffindor you know well that i can not help but protect anyone in danger''

Neville was not sure, probably his eyes were playing tricks but he would swear, he saw Draco's lips form a smile, tiny, but i smile nevertheless.

''Even if said person in danger is a death eater that has made your life hell since the day you met?''

Neville couldnt help his low chuckle ''Was. Was a death eater and i can not tell for sure but i would say it was not by your choice. I am not saying i forgive you for all you've done the past years, or that i trust you. That would take a long time. But yes, even if said person was a certain Malfoy that made my life hell i would still help any way that i can. Besides, we were kids.. and we certainly are not anymore. Holding a grudge over some childish rivalry does not sound wise to me.''

He smiled as he looked up at him, hopefully. There were two cases. Malfoy would either laugh at him and make some joke about it, or he would agree and they could go on with their conversation.

''I was attacked. I was at Diagon Alley, searching for new robes, and a group of wizards i have never seen before in my life, attacked me, they threw hexes, and jinxs and in the end as if it was not enough they dragged me to an alley and beat me up. Its the second time, only this week and it keeps happening..''

Neville was taken aback, unprepared for such a confession and it took him several minutes to realize that Draco had hid his face behind his hair not because he was ashamed of what had happened to him but because he was sobbing, in pain not only physical.  
Neville would have never imagined that the arrogant, spiteful, narcissistic boy he had grew up with could be so broken and could not help but pull him in his arms.  
Draco seemed surprised and suddenly was so tense that Neville feared he would throw him another insult and run away, hurt or not. But Draco instead slowly relaxed, he leaned to his shoulder and curled up in Neville's arms as his body shook with every sob.

''No one has the right to treat you like this Draco, you have never done anything to hurt any of this people or anyone at all. You cant let this keep happening. We have to talk about it. Later'' he nodded slightly as even though he knew Draco was listening to him he did not expect a reaction now. They would find a solution later.  
Now Neville took out his wand and accioed a blanket, wrapping it around the both of them, as he held Draco to his chest. It seemed they would be spending the night in the greenhouse.

* * *

**So that is the first chapter. Give me reviews guys, what you think should happen next, what did you think of the first chapter? The next one is coming soon..**

**Thank you so much for reading! **


	2. Rejected

When Draco woke up the next morning, he felt inexplicably warm and comfortable. Much more warm and comfortable than his bed had ever felt. Besides the mattress seemed too hard to be his bed, and the pillow was not the silk fabric he was used to but then, in who's bed was he laying?  
Slowly remembering the day before, he winced and quickly looked around, worried that he was still in the alley and the strange wizards might attack again.

Instead, when he opened his eyes he saw green. Too much green and even though he was used to the Slytherin color this was something different, he was surrounded by vines and the air was thick with the sense of flowers and dirt.

And then it came to him. Neville Longbottom. He had appeared last night at the greenhouse so suddenly that Draco had no time to hide and even though he had tried to avoid any questions, and just sneak out, back to his dorm, he was too badly hurt, by the curses and the beating to even walk.  
Longbottom had given him a potion that he claimed Granger had brewed for him. He was relieved, at least he knew he had a chance to survive. A potion from Longbottom's hands would certainly not be a healing potion. Probably he would end up with elf ears and a tail.

''Merlin's beard..'' Draco mumbled. It was then that he realized, he was still there, where he had laid last night, sobbing in Longbottom's arms about his horrible faith, he must have fallen asleep by the effects of the potion. The arms were still around him. Longbottom had stayed with him? Held him until they fell asleep?  
Draco slowly moved, looking up at the man laying beside him. He seemed peaceful and comfortable, sleeping deeply, having pleasant dreams. Draco never had pleasant dreams.

But this was Neville Longbottom, and even though they were both purebloods, Draco had learned to not care about this anymore.  
What he cared about was that he was Draco Malfoy, and even though his name was not respected anymore, even though it was humiliated and dishonored, he still was the Draco Malfoy, and Malfoys don't lay on the ground, they don't sob in anyone's arms, they do not show their emotions, they dont let a man hold them in such way, look after them. Draco Malfoy, was strong, independent and cruel enough, as his father brought him up to be, to take care of himself.  
He was humiliated enough, he would not let anyone point the finger at him, and laugh behind his back for being so miserable to end up crying, bleeding and broken, in Neville Longbottom's arms, of all people.

Panicking, as he realized that Longbottom might wake up any moment, and certainly not prepared to deal with the conversation that he would be forced to have with him, he slowly and carefully moved away from him, he grabbed the leaves he was missing for his Polyjuice potion and he ran out of the greenhouse.

It was, thankfully, still early, the sun had just come out, he would have time to sneak back to his dorm without being seeing and he could think about Longbottom and how he would deal with him later.

* * *

Neville would wake up only a few minutes later, and even though he was disorientated for a few seconds, he soon enough remembered the previous night and was about to wake Draco up, ask him how he felt, if the potion had worked.  
''Draco?'' He whispered, only to find, Draco was long gone, and he was curled up to himself, in his red and gold blanket.  
''So he ran away the second he woke up.'' Neville whispered to himself. But why was he surprised? He should not have expect he would have stayed. He had only hoped that after last night, they might have a chance to come closer, get to know each other. After all the years of their rivalry, after all they both had been through, he had hoped that maybe they could talk things out and make a step forward. Be there for each other at a time that it was so obvious they both needed it.  
But that was Neville, that was his Gryffindor heart who wanted to help everyone in need. But Draco was not his damsel in distress. He was a young man, who went through Hell and back, and there was nothing Neville could do for him, if he was not ready to accept any help.

After spending several moments, thinking of no other but the infamous Malfoy, Neville decided to finally stand up, dust off his clothes, grab his messenger bag and return to the castle.  
He barely had time to have a shower and put on clean clothes, and he still arrived at the Great Hall late. His hair was a mess and his shirt was not buttoned right. He probably looked like a lunatic.

''Bloody Hell, Neville, what happened to you?'' Neville heard Ron mumble, as he chewed a piece of toast. He simply shook his head, and waved his hand at him, hoping that he would not bother him about it.  
He could not care, he would eat something quickly, and keep himself busy, so his mind would stay away of distracting thoughts about a very rude blond wizard, who not only had not thank him, but also seemed to have made a bet with himself to keep looking at anyone but Neville, during the whole breakfast time.

And that's how the day went on. Neville came in and out of classes, hiding in the library at his free time, reading and reading, making sure to stay away from Draco, just as Draco had made sure to stay away from him.

It was at night, when he returned to his dorm, that it became impossible to ignore his thoughts.  
Staring out of the window, he watched the stars and wondered, had Draco been thinking of him as well? And even though he was not sure yet, why he should care, he could not help but simply wonder.

Hours went by and Neville found it impossible to fall asleep. Why could he not stop thinking of Malfoy? He could not avoid him any longer, he had to talk to him, he had to know what Malfoy thought of all this, and why he had ran away like that, away from him, and avoiding him the whole day, not even looking at him, when they passed by each other at the corridor.  
He would wait for him tomorrow out of the Great Hall and ask him a few questions. In fact, why wait? He would go looking for him right now.  
Malfoy was always one to sneak out of his dorm at night. If Neville was lucky, he did so today as well.

Neville was lucky enough to have seen Harry use the Marauders map not long ago and put it back in place. He quietly sneaked out of bed and approached Harry's. He slowly opened the drawer of his nightstand, freezing in place as Harry mumbled something in his sleep. Probably another nightmare. Neville tapped lightly at the bottom of the drawer, and undid the disillusionment charm, Harry had put on the map.

He took it away quickly, and it only took him a minute to find Malfoy at the Astronomy tower courtyard. What was he doing up there so late?  
''Well i am about to find that out, am i not?'' he mumbled to himself and returned the map to Harry's drawer, forgetting all about the charm. Even forgetting that he was wearing his red and gold pajamas.

He quietly found his way to the tower, and approached the courtyard, making sure to not make any noise that would startle Malfoy. If he panicked he would probably push him and ran away. And Neville would not get his answers.

He slowly walked closer, to find Draco standing at the courtyard and staring at the sky.  
So they indeed were in a similar situation. That is what Neville was doing the whole night as well.  
''Draco..'' Neville whispered, loud enough for him to hear, but keeping quiet to make sure he did not surprise him, or even worse have someone hear him.

''Longbottom?'' Draco was staring at him in surprise and what seemed like amusement in his eyes ''So are you following me, or what?'' Draco smirked and turned away from him again, not wasting more of his time to look at Neville of all people.

''No.. No i have not been following you Malfoy but you are avoiding me all day. And i am trying to understand..''

''So back to Malfoy, are we?'' Draco interrupted him, not taking his eyes off the stars, sparkling in the night sky.

''I thought since you can not even look at me, i would not make you even more uncomfortable by calling you by your first name.''

''Uncomfortable? I am certainly not uncomfortable Longbottom. There are only a few things that could make me uncomfortable and you are not one of them. Do not praise yourself so much. You barely catch my attention, making me uncomfortable would be impossible.''  
Draco had that Malfoy mask on, that Neville had seen on Lucius and it did suit him, but not Draco.  
It was unsettling, after witnessing so much emotion, last night, from the usually stone cold boy, it was now awkward seeing him so distant.

''Aren't you cold?'' Neville said suddenly, and ignoring Draco's attempts to offended him, he stepped closer staring at the sky with him. The night breeze was cold, and Neville felt himself shiver. He could not help but think of last night, of Draco curled up in his arms, he had felt so warm close to him. For some reason he did not understand, he felt protective over the boy. Draco seemed so fragile. He always pretended to be strong and not needing anyone, but Neville could see behind the mask. Especially after last night. He could see that even though Draco would not admit it even to himself, he needed someone to take care of him.

''You are asking me if i am cold? What is next? We will make a conversation about the weather? And why are you dressed in sleepwear anyway?'' Draco glared at the ridiculous outfit as if it repelled him, which it probably did.

''I did not realize.. i forgot i was wearing it. I was looking for you..''  
Draco seemed startled ''Why would you possibly be looking for me, in the middle of the night at that, Longbottom?''

''Well i.. was wondering how you feel. You know.. the potion last night, i was wondering if it worked or had any weird effects on you. It happens some times.. with potions.. to have effects.. you know.. it's potions..''  
Neville mumbled, wondering if it was possible to humiliate himself even more than he already had. Probably. Why was he babbling again as if he was the shy insecure boy he was years ago?

Draco was staring at him for several minutes before he spoke again. Neville could see for just a second, surprise in his eyes, but the cold blunt look came back too fast for him to understand what he was thinking about.

''I do not know what you are speaking of, Longbottom. It is you it seems that is in need of a potion. Has someone throw a jinx at you and i missed it?''

''What? No.. no don't you pretend to not remember now, Malfoy. I saved your bloody life last night. Don't you try to tell me you don't remember..''

''Last night, i was in my dorm, as every night, sleeping. It is very possible that you consumed a potion you brewed and went of course completely wrong. It must have made you hallucinate. Or.. you were dreaming of me. Were you dreaming of me Longbottom?''

Draco smirked that smirk that even if you had come up with the most remarkable offence, made you simply stand and stare. And as it seemed he knew that bloody well too. As he turned and walked away not waiting for an answer, leaving Neville staring after him and wondering. Had it all being a bloody dream. No, it could not be. Definitely not.

''Maybe..'' Neville whispered, but he knew Draco had heard him, as he paused for a moment before he disappears in the shadows. ''Maybe i was dreaming of you..''

* * *

Draco and Neville both found their ways back to their dorms, they quietly sneaked back in bed, and stared at cold, stone ceilings.

Neville was wondering, had he gone mad? He knew Draco was lying. He knew, but why had Draco's rejection of the events break his heart? Why had he hoped so much to have a chance to get to know the boy better? And why were his grey eyes haunting his dreams every time he managed to fall asleep for a few minutes?

Draco was furious. How dare he follow him like that and speak of the previous night as if it was something he was proud of and pleased by, instead of being ashamed?  
Draco was making him a favor, pretending it never happened was the best thing to do. Not that anything had happened. They simply fell asleep, did they not? So what was Draco so upset about? And Neville had a point. He had saved his life and Draco was terribly rude to him. Just like he always was, when he thought he was the most important, rich, powerful and charming wizard in the world. Not anymore. He was not Lucius Malfoy's son and only anymore. He was much more. He was Draco and Draco was not rude, was not heartless. He suddenly felt cold. Cold and lonely and lost in his own overwhelming emotions.  
When he finally fell asleep, nightmares haunted him again, as every night.


	3. Revealed

Hello! Finally here is the next chapter guys. So sorry it took me so long but it has been a tough time for me. I am back now though and this chapter is a bit longer, more intense one compared to the last one. Now that it's finished i can finally read my City of Heavenly Fire book! So i hope you will enjoy the chapter. Thanks everyone for reading!

xoxoxo

* * *

When Draco entered the Muggle Arts class room the last person he expected to see was Neville Longbottom. He must have been standing quite a while at the door, because professor Burbage was now standing next to him, and mumbling about something. Draco had to blink his eyes and turn to her, stare for a few minutes before he managed to concentrate and heard her asking him to find himself a seat.

Neville had only then notice him and was staring just as shocked. Draco was not sure why, but he found himself approaching him and taking the seat next to him.  
Looking at him though was another thing, he could not look at him. After the way he had treated him the day before, he was not sure how Neville would think of him now.

''Draco'' Neville had whispered, and was staring at the blank piece of paper in front of him. So drawing it was. When Draco decided to start this class, it was not exactly his choice. He had to learn about Muggles or his plan would never work. He had to find a way to fit in, to not look like he'd never been at the Muggle World before. But with Neville there, he needed an excuse too. How would he explain, that him, Draco Malfoy was having a muggle arts class?

''Draco are you even listening to me?'' Neville had leaned closer, when Draco turned to look at him, surprised by his closeness he gasped staring wide eyed into his eyes.  
Malfoy don't gasp, he thought to himself, and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm.

''No. I was not listening at all.. Neville. I was thinking that i did not bring my drawing pad. What were you saying?''

''I was just saying that.. i am just surprised to see you here. I thought.. i mean what are you doing here?''

Neville did seem surprised, and of course he would be. How would he explain this situation now?

''McGonagall wanted me to have an extra class. There was no other class that could accept more students so i had to come here. It's not some kind of mystery.''

''Oh come on now Draco do you expect me to believe that? What are you hiding? If you are in trouble maybe i can..''

Neville trailed off as Draco raised his hand slightly and even thought the frown he saw on Neville's face gave him a weird feeling in his stomach he had to stop him.

''Neville, i honestly appreciate your indeed surprising concern but there is no mystery here. I needed an extra class and that is all there is to it.''

Draco sighed and kept searching for his drawing pad, trying to avoid looking at Neville. Would he really believe such a terrible excuse? Maybe he was wrong, maybe there was no reason to lie at all. If he told Neville that he was interested in learning about Muggles and that was why he took the class maybe Neville would believe that Draco had changed. It was not too late, maybe he could fix it, maybe then Neville could forgive him about his behavior yesterday. The question was did he care about Neville's opinion? Draco smiled slightly and turned to him, hesitantly leaning closer to Neville, that had turned his gaze elsewhere, pretending to be listening to professor Burbage.

''I lied. You are right i did lie to you. Because i did not think you would believe the truth. But i can try to say it to you anyway. Who knows, if you don't believe me you will at least have a good laugh..''

Neville was smiling, he obviously had not believe him, and was relieved that Draco had decided to trust him with the truth. Draco was surprisingly relieved to see him smile again, it made him feel warmer, just like the night the had fall asleep in each other's arms. Thinking about it again, Draco felt that confusing fluttering feeling deep inside his chest and couldn't help smiling at him.

''I know you lied, i can tell you know. You can't look at me when you lie. Just like at the Astronomy Tower..''

''Neville. This is not the time or place to talk about this.. I am trying to.. be polite.''

''At least you don't pretend anymore, Draco. There is no reason honestly, i mean.. but you are right this is not the right place. What were you going to say?''

''Maybe you are right. But can we talk about that later? I was saying that i did not need another class. I want to learn, as impossible as it sounds, i want to learn about Muggles. I am sure the lie sounds more like the truth now, does it not?''

Draco managed to smile a bit, even though he found himself being nervous about Neville's reaction, or mostly about what Neville thought of him. He did not know when it started to matter but right now it seemed important.

''Talk later. Yes, we can do that..'' Neville seemed to have cheer up, and Draco was glad that he too seemed pleased that they would might spend some time together later, to talk. ''And it does sound impossible. Why would you be interested in muggle arts or muggles at all? I can not imagine a reason. But it means you are not the Draco i used to know, or you never were who i thought you are, i am not sure which one it is. But i am glad i was right Draco, you are different''

The rest of the class went on uneventfully and quiet. Draco somehow felt lighter, calmer. It was relieving to not have to hide and lie to the only person that seemed to have not give up hope, that maybe believed Draco deserved a chance.  
At the last minute of the class, Draco had written a note for Neville, asking him to meet him at the Slytherin stand of the Quidditch pitch. He slipped it across the desk in front of him and he left the room not looking back.

* * *

Neville was not sure if the Quidditch pitch was a place that students used to meet at secretly and he did not know about it, or if Draco wanted to meet him at a place as far as possible from the rest of the students to make sure no one will see him chatting with a Gryffindor.  
But when he arrived and found Draco standing there all alone at a place so huge and empty, the wind blowing his hair all over his face, he found himself eager to approach him, and a weird urge to cup his face in his hands, move his hair out of his eyes so he could stare into their endless grey blue.

He instead moved to stand next to him and quietly stared at the pitch with him.

''You came..'' Draco whispered, but his eyes were still staring at the empty space in front of them. He seemed calm, but Neville could tell he was tense and anxious by the way he stood, his shoulders were not relaxed, his hands were tight fists.

''You wanted to talk. It does not happen often. I would not miss my chance.''

Neville saw a small smile appear on Draco's lips and his heart missed a beat. Making him smile seemed to be getting easier and he was very pleased by it, more than he could understand.

''You are not funny Longbottom. And we both agreed to talk, it's not like it was my idea. But i can't avoid it can i?''

Draco finally turned to look at him. The dark green scar, wrapped around his neck, made somehow his skin look paler than usual, his hair was a mess, his eyes wide open and staring into Neville's, his lips seemed dry and the tip of his nose was turning a bit pink by the cold.

''No. But this is not the place to talk about it either. You are freezing and it could start snowing any moment. We should be inside.''

''I am always cold Neville. I always feel cold..'' Draco whispered and Neville watched him moving to close the small distance between them, now standing right in front of him and looking up straight into his eyes.

''You don't have to be. It doesn't have to be like that Draco. But if you keep denying that night happened, and lie to yourself, there is nothing i can do to change it. I can't force you to accept my help, you have to let me..''

Neville paused surprised as Draco's long pale fingers were on his lips and stared at him, wide eyed and shivering. His touch was as soft and cold as porcelain. Neville's heart was beating faster, louder. So loud that he was sure Draco could hear it. He kept staring at him, shivering and blushing dark red.  
''Draco..'' he whispered against his finger and his lips brushed softly against the smooth skin.

''Stop Neville. Stop talking, can you not understand? What do you expect me to do? What do you want from me? To sneak in the Gryffindor Tower every night and climb in your bed? I don't sleep. Every night i lay awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking of you. Thinking if it was the Potion you gave me that finally got me to sleep again or if it was you. If it was you holding me like that and.. You shouldn't have. What do you think you are doing, sleeping with me in your arms and look so comfortable and talk about it as if it's nothing important and.. I am a Malfoy. Do not dare to forget who i am, no matter what happened to my family. I will not disgrace my name more than it is disgraced. Forget about it and do not talk of it ever again. Promise me!''

Neville had been staring at him, listening and trying to follow his words, understand his babbling. It did make sense now it all made sense and Neville was doing exactly the opposite of what Draco was asking him but he did not care, he would not let him put up his wall again and walk away now.

''Draco shh.. hush it's okay.. it's fine.. it is going to be okay..'' He whispered as he wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him tightly against his chest ''It's okay, calm down i am here. You have been thinking of me.. Draco so have i, i keep thinking of you.'' he smiled a bit as he leaned his head against his, his face nuzzled in his hair and he held him close. He could feel Draco trying to fight his arms off, to get away but he did not let go and suddenly he was still, not moving, not whining, not even breathing. When he moved again, it was his body shaking as he sobbed in his arms, his tears wetting the sleeve of Neville's robes.

Neville sighed relieved and tightened his arms around him, he kept caressing his hair, stroking circles over his back, trying to help him calm down. What could have cause another breakdown? What was that Draco was hiding from him? He could understand now that he was avoiding him because he was scared, because no one would understand the way he needed Neville, because his father raised him to think that who he was, how he felt was wrong, but Neville would not allow him to feel like that anymore.

''Draco please..'' Neville whispered and finally Draco was looking at him again. It had felt so long, holding him and watching him cry. It made Neville feel like crying as well. Seeing him so broken, so scared made his heart ache.  
His eyes were red when he looked at him and his face wet. Neville smiled a bit at him trying to comfort him, and reached for his face, softly brushing his thumb over his cheekbone to wipe the tears away.  
And Draco did not move away, as the Draco he used to know would, he did not throw an insult at him and walk away, he did not scream at him. Draco leaned to his touch and nuzzled his face to Neville's palm and Neville thought that for a moment he looked like a little kitten, lost in the cold.

''It is not supposed to feel like that.'' Draco whispered, his eyes closed as he kept his face close to his hand and Neville caressed his cheek softly with his fingertips.

''Says who?'' Neville smiled at him and slowly leaned his forehead against his, his own eyes closed.  
''Draco, don't ask me why, i don't know, but i care about you. You don't accept my help but i want to look after you. You don't let me near you but i can't stop thinking about it. Don't ask me to just turn around and walk away from you, i can't help how i feel. And neither do you. You don't have to pretend with me, you don't have to hide just.. let me take care of you''

''That's all? You want to take care of me, that's all? I can take care of myself..'' Draco whined and made to move away from him but Neville tightened his arms around him instead and held him closer against his chest.

''I don't dare ask for more than that. You are already trying to get away from me.'' Neville chuckled softly and he moved his hand to his hair, so he caressed it softly. He did not even know if he wanted more than that, or what was it that he really wanted. But he felt happier than he had in a long time, having Draco in his arms, and that was all he knew now. That he would not let go of him.

Draco slowly relaxed and Neville was surprised to watch him wrap his own arms around him. Neville held him close, and felt himself relax as well, feel calm and warm in his arms.

''I am not trying to get away from you. But i do not understand this. I have never.. This.. being so close to anyone at all it's.. new. What do you care about me?''

''Oh come on Draco you are not telling me this is your first hug. I don't believe that.''

''No, not the first hug, that is not what i meant. I am sure my mother has hugged me once or twice when i was younger. But it has been a long time.. Malfoys do not show affection, we don't need affection, you know? Evil death eater family and all. Besides.. the last person that hugged me.. was the Dark Lord. You were there, it was not a pleasant experience.''

Neville was staring at him, trying to understand if he was serious or trying to be funny. Had his parents really being so distant, so cold with him? And if they were, had Draco even really felt loved?

''You don't let anyone near you like that, do you? You never had anyone close, no one ever showed you that they want to be close to you.''

''No.'' Draco whispered, simply and calmly as if it was the most normal, the most reasonable answer.

''Then i am going to change that. And i do not care what you think about it. Because i want to be close to you and i.. i am not going to pretend i don't, i am not going to hide it or let you push me away.''

Neville was not sure what kind of reaction to expect, but he would not go around pretending he did not care about him or deny how he felt, but Draco was smiling at him and looking into his eyes. And if Draco was smiling, that was Neville needed, he had his answer.

''You don't give up, do you? Bloody Gruffindors''  
Draco chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulled him closer back in his arms.

It had started snowing, Neville noticed as he saw the snowflakes covering Draco's hair. He held him close, softly caressing his back. He was sure the robes where keeping him warm but he could not help it, he had to make sure he would be alright.

''We should be inside before you freeze. If not the castle, anywhere you want.'' Neville whispered and brushed his finger over Draco's nose where a snowflake fell.

Draco looked so adorable, wiggling his nose at the touch. He glared at him for a moment and touched his own nose, but was smiling again after only a minute.

''I have to go back to the castle either i like it or not anyway. I have to study. And so do you, don't you? Besides it's getting very late, we should already have been inside, now we have to sneak in and hope no one will notice. So.. so maybe later. You think you can find the room of Requirements?''

Neville nodded quickly and poked his nose one more time, just to see that grimace again. ''I will find it. I will meet you there after everyone is asleep.''

Draco looked relieved, and he nodded at him as he took his hand in his and gave it a squeeze before walking away.  
Neville kept staring until he could not see him anymore, and thinking Draco probably could not see him either, he swirled around as snowflakes fell all over him, covering his robes and he sighed happily as he tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. He could not explain his happiness, he could not explain why this was so important to him, why Draco made him feel so happy, so warm and like he was flying on a broom but he could not help how he felt and he could not wait to be alone with him again, in just a few hours.

* * *

Neville found the Gryffindor common room empty. And when he entered his dorm, only Harry was there, sleeping already. That was curious. Harry did sleep early some times, because he had nightmares, and never slept well during the night. But where was Ron?  
He was not in his bed, and he was not in the common room. Maybe with Hermione? Probably he sneaked out with her.

Neville chuckled, and he quietly found some clean clothes and robes. He needed a shower and maybe it was too late, and he probably shouldn't, but he knew the password for the Prefect's bathroom, from Ron that never kept his mouth shut. He could have a bath and get to the room of Requirements in time to meet Draco.  
His heart skipped a beat, thinking about it. Meeting Draco in secret at night, sneaking around the castle with him. He was excited, nervous but excited.

Quietly, he found his way to the fifth floor, and the Prefect's bathroom. He had expected a nice quiet bath, in blue coloured water, and Cranberry Twinkle scented foam.  
What he found was a lot of noise. It sounded like someone was in pain, he could hear him whimpering and wincing every few minutes, and there was someone else laughing while a girl was whispering to him to keep quiet or someone would hear them. He knew that voice and damn him if he did not know that laugh.

''Pine Fresh!'' He whispered and he watched the doors open, to find a bleeding Draco on the floor and a Ron bloody Weasley kicking him over and over and laughing about it too.  
Hermione it seemed had heard him enter and had stepped back, staring at him frozen in surprise and maybe just a bit of fear, which seemed to disappear when she realized it was Neville. What did she imagine? That he would approve of this? That he would let them go on? Neville was furious. He could feel his whole body trembling and the beating of his heart echoed in his ears.

''Ronald Bilius Weasley get away from him now or i swear i will Confringo your bloody head!'' Neville yelled at him as he reached for his wand and held it up glaring at him as he approached, ready to fight Ron if he had to, rip a few pieces of him too first maybe, then talk about it.

''Blimey, Nev. I thought it was McGonagall! That was a bloody good one. I might use it too if you ain't mind.''  
Ron laughed turning to him but seeing Neville hold his wand, seeing him angry like he probably had never seeing him before, he stared at him shocked and confused. He certainly had not expected Neville to be angry because he had just beat Draco up, as if beating up someone was a normal thing to do.  
''Bloody Hell Neville don't tell me you are defending the ferret now!''

Neville had no more patience to explain his actions, or what he really thought of him at this moment.

''Everte Statum''  
Neville pointed his wand at Ron, who was lifted off the ground, and thrown against the wall.  
Neville heard him whimper and Hermione ran to him making sure he was alright.

Neville instead moved to Draco's side, who was laying on the floor, so quietly that Neville thought he had passed out.  
But when he took his hand in his, and cupped his face, Draco opened his eyes weakly and looked up at him, managing a small smile. ''Neville..'' he mumbled and Neville wrapped his arms around him, careful to not hurt him more than he was hurt, and carried him to the door.  
He would take him to the hospital wing and he did not care what happened to Ron. But McGonagall was already there, of course they had heard so much noise.

Neville held Draco closer and stepped back letting the professor step in the bathroom.

''Mister Longbottom, what is going on in here? Explain immediately!''

''Professor, i was searching for Ron. I was worried because i did not find him in our room.'' he lied ''I thought he might be in here so i came and found him and Hermione beating up Draco and laughing too! I found him bleeding on the floor Professor. He must be out of his bloody mind. I don't know what he was thinking. I warned him but he wouldn't stop! I had to do something about it.''

McGonagall had been looking from Draco to Neville and back again, trying to understand. She nodded and stepped in taking a moment to watch Ron with Hermione at the other side of the room then turned her attention back to Neville. She seemed deep in thought, and she certainly seemed upset. Very upset.

''Mister Longbottom, i will forget this time, that you had been wandering around when you should be in your room, sleeping. Do take mister Malfoy to the hospital wing and i will send madam Pomfrey, immediately to take care of him. Meanwhile, mister Weasley..''

Neville did not stay to listen, he did not care. He rushed to the hospital wing, carrying Draco tightly to his chest. Draco's eyes were closed now and Neville did not even want to imagine in how much pain he was. He could see scars on his arms, on his neck, and a small scratch on his face. Hermione must have throwing jinxs at him. It made him even more angry and he was not sure if he could hold himself from going back and throw all the curses he knew at Ron.

He would find out what happened, he would find out why they had attacked Draco and when he did, he would make sure they pay for it. He had thought he knew them, had thought they were friends, but when he entered that room he found two strangers. This was not the Ron he knew. Or maybe he never knew him. Maybe they never had been friends. Besides, if he thought about it, none of the trio had ever really cared about him, unless they needed him for something. Neville was distressed, he was angry and he was scared, because Draco was bleeding badly from every little scar and wound and he did not think he could handle it if something happened to him.

* * *

Draco woke up to white cotton sheets, a white ceiling and a white pillow. Curious, that was the second time this week he woke up at a place so different from his room, his soft bed.  
But once again, like the last time, he felt a warm soft touch on his hand that somehow made him feel calm, even when the memories of last night came back to his mind.  
He remembered Ron, and the pain and blood. So much blood. He hated blood, he had so many memories of himself in this state that he could not face it anymore.

It had been years since he last slept without nightmares. But it seemed he had now the answer to the question he was asking himself the last few days. It was not the potion that got him to sleep the other day. It was Neville, just like he had slept tonight. Even if he was in so much pain, even if he was scared, which he would not admit to Neville or anyone, but he was scared, he still had managed to sleep and feel better. Because Neville was there, holding his hand.

He had not expected the attack last night, Weasley did not seem to have plan it either. When Draco returned to his dorm after meeting Neville at the Quidditch pitch, he was nervous about spending the night with him at the room of Requirements. When he was asking him to meet later, he had not realized he was asking him to sneak out and spend the night together in a secret room that no one would find. He only wanted to not be alone and now he was terribly nervous. He had to be ready and be there waiting for Neville, he had to be there first, but he had to put on something nice and he desperately needed a bath. That was how he found his way to the Prefects bathroom, which instead of leading to a night with Neville, led him instead to the Hospital wing. Draco was disappointed to say the least.

He turned to look at Neville as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled slightly, trying to show him he was okay, but Neville was still asleep.  
He had pulled a chair right next to Draco's bed and had leaned back to it, his head tilted to the side, his lips slightly parted and he was breathing heavily, as his hand was resting on Draco's.

Draco looked around making sure no one was there and he squeezed slightly Neville's hand just a bit, and Neville jumped awake, blinking his pretty eyes and looking around confused for just a moment. Draco thought he looked adorable, but pushed that thought away quickly.

''Draco!'' Neville smiled widely at him, relieved to see him awake. And Draco realized amazed that he did indeed seem relieved, he seemed happy and it made him feel warmer that someone cared about him like that.

''You are awake, how do you feel, are you in pain? I will get madam Pomfrey.''  
Neville was letting go of his hand already and Draco quickly sat up, squeezing his hand to not let him go and winced in sudden pain, so he leaned back against the headboard.

''Neville don't go, i am fine just stay here.'' Draco mumbled, as the pain slowly faded away.

''Oh.. yes of course. So you feel alright? I was so worried you seemed.. you were badly hurt last night but madam Pomfrey says you will be fine soon.''

''And she is right too. I feel fine. You stayed here all night?''

Draco was not sure if he would find Neville there in the morning, he had passed out about when he heard him talk to McGonagall last night asking him to bring Draco to the hospital wing. And he hoped that Neville would stay, the last thing he wanted was to be alone, but could not imagine why Neville would.

''I did, of course i did. I would not leave you here alone Draco. I tried to contact your mother. McGonagall tried too but.. the owls kept coming back with no response..''

Neville frowned worried, he could not understand why Narcissa would ignore a message about her son being hurt. It seemed that there was so much going behind his back, and he had no idea where to start. What the bloody Hell had happened and how did he not know anything about it? He was worried about Draco, more worried than he had imagine he could be for anyone but his grandmother.

''That is because my mother is not at the Malfoy manor, Neville. I will contact her later, since i am fine there is no reason to worry her.''

He was lying, he could not contact his mother, he could not tell her what had happened but could he tell Neville the truth? Could he explain what was going on, why all the secrets and the mystery, and the muggle arts classes and the sneaking around the Greenhouse late at night? He could not risk it, his plan had to work or his life would be ruined and even if he did not care what happened to him, it was his mother's life that he could not risk. This secret had to remain exactly what it was, a secret.

''Maybe you are right. Draco.. i have to ask you.. the other day at the Greenhouse when you were hurt you said you did not know the wizards that attacked you but you were lying to me weren't you? It was Ron again. Why is he trying to desperately to kill you?''

He should have guessed Neville would put the pieces together, he should have expected that question. Ron was Neville's friend, or at least that was what Neville thought, how could he make him choose between him and Draco? He was scared of the answer to that question. Neville would choose his friend would he not? And Draco would be all alone again, with no one left to care about him.

''He blames me for his brother's death. He wants to have revenge, i don't know. I am the only death eater he knows, or at least the one he can get close enough. Besides he has never liked me, it only adds to his hate for me.''

Neville seemed shocked, he had honestly believed that they had left the war behind. But who was he to speak? He had lost friends yes, but not a brother, a parent. Maybe there were still wizards that wanted revenge about what they had been through and it seemed Ron was one of them.

''Why did you not tell me it was Ron? I would have done something about it. We have to tell McGonagall.''

''No, do you want to put me in even more trouble? Don't tell anyone, i will be fine.''

The last thing he needed, was a Weasley with yet another reason to feel like beating him up.

Neville, holding his hand tight in his, stood up from the chair and moved to sit next to Draco on the bed. Neville seemed calm, like he was doing something so casual, something he was used to doing everyday, sitting so close to someone, touching them, showing them affection, taking care of them. Draco could not understand it, his hands had started shaking, he was looking at him, staring nervously and wondering what would come next.  
Neville wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to his side, noticing that Draco was trembling and thinking he was cold, he pulled the blankets closer over Draco's chest.

''Draco i won't hurt you. You can't be scared of me, are you?''

''I am not scared, Longbottom!''  
Draco snapped, glaring at him but Neville only smiled and tightened his arm around him.

''I keep forgetting that you are not used to this, that i surprise you every time i come close to you because you don't expect it or can not imagine why i would want to but.. i do Draco i told you. I want to be close to you, to look after you.''

''I don't understand why you of all people would want to look after me, or want anything to do with me at all..''  
Draco whispered and couldn't help but rest his head against Neville's shoulder, feeling calm and warm close to him.

''Just because no one did before, does not mean no one ever will Draco.''  
Neville smiled at him warmly, relieved to watch him relax and he moved his hand to his hair, caressing it softly. He had always been curious about his hair, wondering what touching it would feel like.

''That's what i thought. I thought i would be alone..''  
Draco wrapped his arm slowly around Neville's chest, and let himself forget about the world out of this room, about his father or his mother, about the school or anything about his life and how miserable it was.  
Next to Neville he felt safe, warm and maybe he could put his guard down, just a bit and let someone take care of him, let Neville see that he did need him to take care of him and maybe Neville would not give up on him like everyone else had. He knew him for so long already anyway, he knew his dark side and he was still there.  
Draco for once felt hope and hearing Neville's soft voice, he took his hand in his and entwined their fingers smiling a true smile after a very long time.

''I won't leave you alone Draco, i will not let anything happen to you..''

* * *

PS: There is something i want to say. I know professor Burbage is dead, since Voldemort killed him during the Deathly Hallows. But i can not imagine anyone else teaching Muggle Arts so i thought I'd bring her back to life.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and i can't wait for your review. Thanks everyone! c:


	4. Enamoured

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. More secrets revealed, new ones coming up. I hope you will enjoy it, and i can't wait to hear your opinion. Thanks everyone!

* * *

The next few weeks went on surprisingly quiet for Draco and Neville. Draco found himself craving more and more for Neville's company, hating being away from him every night because of being in different houses and looking for excuses to spend more time with him.  
He felt a need for him that he could not explain, and the time went by without him realizing how long it had been.  
They spend their days reading together, having dinner together, ignoring the sideway glares from both Gryffindors and Slytherins, walking at the Quidditch pitch when the weather was not too bad, flying on their brooms at their free time, side by side.  
Draco had admitted he thought it was getting cheesy, but Neville had insisted cheesy is not that bad when you simply enjoy your time with someone.  
Draco could not make himself care, as long as he had Neville, he did not need anyone else and he did not mind what anyone thought, about their friendship. Because that's what they were, friend. Nothing more. Draco was not sure if friend's cuddled, like they did, in the cold, or if they held hands and stare at each other when they were supposed to be studying, but he kept telling himself, it was okay, that it did not mean anything, that Neville was his friend and that was all it was.

Ron and Hermione had admitted they attacked Draco both at Diagon Alley and at the prefects bathroom. McGonagall took quite a few points from Gryffindor and gave them both a chance, forgiving them as she said only this once because Weasley was grieving for his brother, and Draco was the only one he could take his anger and pain out to, blaming him as an ex-deatheater, for the death of his brother.  
And Ron had indeed apologize, after quite the lecture from both Potter and Neville, and so had Hermione.  
Draco had explained he did not need an apologize, he just wanted them away from him. To leave him alone and not bother him again, since he had no intention of bothering them either, and they had both seemed glad about it and agreed.  
They had stayed away from Draco all this time, and even though he wished he didn't have this experience, he was glad it brought him closer to Neville.

It was a Saturday evening, when he found an owl poking at his window that his world turned upside down just when he was starting to hope things would be getting better.  
His mother was getting worse and worse every day and Draco reading the letter, felt the guilt building up, his heart breaking at the thought of his mother, pale as paper, quiet, lost. A woman who Draco remembered as someone who had always being active and busy.  
Narcissa had a garden that any herbologist would envy.  
For a moment, Draco's mind slipped, imagining Neville with him in his mother's garden and a small smile formed on his lips.

There were red rose bushes at each side of the garden's entrance, and trees covered the grey wall surrounding the garden, apple and cherry trees mostly.  
Draco remembered sitting on the small wooden bench with a fresh apple and a book, spending the afternoons hidden in there in summer.  
At the far end was a greenhouse, the ceiling was covered by umbrella flowers but Draco was not allowed to enter until recently, as his mother hid there the most dangerous flowers and plants. Wolfsbane and the Angel's trumpet were the ones Draco remembered seeing the most, and wormwood.  
But Draco had loved the flowers the most, he never was good with herbs and plants, he could use them in potions but could not take care of the garden. What he enjoyed as a kid and while growing up was hiding in the garden, between peonies and Lady's Mantles, and reading until it was too dark for him to see anymore and he sneaked back upstairs in his room, before his father noticed he had left the room at all.

Draco had been staring at the letter, wondering how did his life change so much in only a few years. How did they come to this?

''Maybe i deserve this, maybe losing all hope, losing all that i care about is my punishment for being happy for just one moment, while my mother is sick.''  
Draco whispered to himself and ripped the letter to pieces. He covered his face with his hands, his eyes closed tight as the words played in his mind.

_''Mister Malfoy,_  
_we are sorry to inform you that your mother's health has unfortunately been in a worse state the last few days._  
_The last word we heard from her was your name, and since then, she denies to speak or react to anything at all._  
_We try our best but there is not much left that we can do, as it seems shock spells have not worked for your mother._  
_We have tried to find the cause of het situation but i can assure you it was not the Drink of Despair potion as you had thought,  
since the symptoms suggest something no potion could cause._  
_I am afraid it is time for her to return home._  
_I suggest you visit us the soonest possible, to discuss about the subject._  
_Sincerely, Helbert Spleen ''_

Draco was desperate, he had hoped that he would have more time, that his mother would get better at St. Mungo's but he should know better. His mother would never get better in there, locked up in a white room with no windows. She needed to be home, in her garden, in her kitchen, with the family portraits around her.  
Thankfully the ministry had helped rebuild the manor to the beautiful home it was, not this castle of darkness the Dark Lord had made it.  
But Draco was not ready to have his mother back at home, there was a lot more he had to take care of first, he had a plan that he was sure would work and then he would be able to take care of his mother, help her find herself again, but not yet.

He had let himself forget about all his troubles, about this desperate plan and enjoyed his time with Neville and now he would pay for it. There was no time left, he had to leave.

Draco did not waste more time. He wrote a letter for the healer at St. Mungo's letting him know that he needed a few more weeks before he takes his mother home, that he would take care of everything soon and they would hear from him again the next weeks.  
He sent his owl with the letter and started packing. He would need to talk to McGonagall but he could not care about that now, he could not explain all this to her.  
He could maybe leave a note, so he wouldn't waste more time, or risk having McGonagall not letting him go.  
But what about Neville? Neville would be waiting for him at the Astronomy tower tonight. How could he just disappear, how could he just leave him, for who knows how long. Draco felt as if his heart would break in pieces, thinking he would not see Neville for so long, that he had to lie to him and ran away.  
He wrote a note, that he left on his nightstand, for McGonagall to find when she would start looking for him, he grabbed his messenger bag with all he needed to take with him and he rushed to the astronomy tower. Maybe he could not tell him the whole truth, but he would explain the most he could, without revealing his plan.

He had been alone in his room, but the common room was full of Slytherins, glaring at him as he passed by with a bag hanging from his shoulder, probably wondering where he was going.

Draco did not waste a moment looking back. He ran to the Astronomy tower, to find Neville waiting for him, looking worried.

''Draco! I thought you would not come, i..'' Neville trailed off seeing the bag even if Draco was trying to hide it. He had hoped he would have time to explain properly, with no lies and secrets now he just had to rush everything and disappear.

''Neville.. i need to talk to you. I have no time, i must leave..''

Neville seemed startled, as if Draco had just thrown a bucket of cold water on him and then kick him out in the snow to freeze. The sight broke Draco's heart. How would he make it without Neville, when he was the only thing that kept him sane.

''Leave? Leave to go where? Draco you can't just leave the school. What is going on?''

Draco stepped closer, dropping the bag to the floor and he wrapped his arms around Neville. He gripped his shoulders, tugging at his robes, pressing his body against his as tight as possible and hiding his face at his shoulder. He could not face him, could not look into his eyes when Neville looked so hurt.

''It's my mother, she is.. very sick. I need to go Neville, there is a lot i have to take care of if i want my mother to ever come home again. Her Healer can not help anymore and she is getting worse and worse. I need to find a way to save her myself.''  
Draco whispered as if saying it out loud would make it more real than he could handle it to be.

''Draco.. i had no idea i thought your mother was traveling. Take me with you, wherever you go take me with you. I can help, there must be something i can do to help. I don't want you to go through this alone. Where are you going to go?''

Draco was surprised. Neville would give up everything to follow him? But he could not ask of that, beside where he was going Neville could not go with him.

''No.. Neville, you have to finish the year, you have to stay at the school. I will be back in a few weeks. I can't take you with me. I need to do this alone. I.. am not sure if i will be able to owl you but i will try. I will miss you Neville. But i have to do this.''

Neville nodded and even though Draco could tell he was hurt and worried, he knew he understood. Neville held him closer against his chest and Draco felt his face flush as it was cupped in both his hands.

''Neville..'' he whispered, looking into his eyes and Neville smiled at him, his thumbs softly brushing over Draco's cheekbones.

''Draco.. i want to ask only for one thing. Soon it is Christmas. Be back by then, even if only for the night of Christmas eve, would you do that for me?''

Draco had not even thought about Christmas, besides it was weeks away, and he couldn't imagine why it was important that he was there the night of Christmas eve.

''I will try to be here for you by then Neville. But why? I don't understand. Why this night?''

Neville touched softly Draco's hair and he leaned closer to whisper in his ear, Draco shivering as he felt his warm breath, soft against his skin. Spending time with him, being close to him, even holding his hand was one thing. He could pretend that they were friends and that is what friends do, but having Neville so close, feeling his breath against his skin, hearing his heart beat, he could not stop his lown heart from fluttering.

''Would you go to the Yule Ball with me Draco?'' Neville whispered and Draco felt his whole body shiver, his legs barely keeping him standing so he tightened his arms around Neville to keep himself up and he slowly looked up at him, not sure if he had understood right, hoping so badly that he had understood right.

''Neville are you.. asking me..''

He trailed off staring at Neville nervously as he entwined their fingers, holding both his hands in his.

''I am. I am asking you to be my date at the Yule Ball.''

Neville softly touched Draco's hand, and he held it tightly in his own, as he looked deep into his blue eyes. He had been staring at his eyes a lot lately, and he started to love how the grey shadows seemed to disappear when Draco forgot about the world and could be himself. Like the grey clouds disappear from the sky after a rainy day and the sun was back and shining bright.

''Neville..'' Draco could only mumble his name, but he did not think he could say more. He felt frozen. He would have never expected that Neville would want to be his friend at the first place. Asking him on a date, seemed to Draco as impossible as the world turning upside down, as magic not existing, as flying without a broom.

''Draco i have been trying, all this time, trying to pretend that we are friends, that i want nothing more than being your friend, that i feel nothing more for you. But.. i have to watch you leave, i have to let you go and there is no chance i let you go without telling you how i feel. I wanted to do this right, i wanted to ask you to come to the ball with me and take you out to dinner, and tell you how i feel but.. there is no time now. And it's okay because what matters is that you know. I don't know when my feelings for you change or how it happened. All i know is that my heart skips beats when you touch me, when you smile, when i look into your eyes, when you talk about potions, you make me happy just by standing next to me and i have never felt like that before. I can not imagine losing you now Draco.''

As Neville stopped talking, Draco realized in the sudden silence, that his heart was beating so loudly that the beats echoed in his ears, his breathing was so heavy, his chest raising and falling visibly under his robes, his hands trembling and suddenly he was feeling warm even as the cold wind blew making his white hair fall over his eyes.  
He had no voice, his lips parted and closed several times but no sound came out.

It was his body that gave Neville the answer. His hands moved on their own accord, his arms wrapping around Neville's neck as Draco took the one step to close the distance between them. His chest now pressed together, their hearts beating together, their breaths touching in the short space between their lips.  
Draco found himself leaning closer, as he felt Neville's arms move around his waist. It felt so long, as if their movements were in slow motion, so long until their lips finally touched.  
Draco pressed his soft cold lips to Neville's warm ones, and felt a shiver run down his body, making his skin tingle, his heart fluttering like a Horntail's wings, as his lips slowly brushed against Neville's and parted slightly.  
Neville was tense in Draco's arms, his whole body trembling, as he felt the soft lips on his, he held Draco tighter to his chest and gripped at the back of Draco's robes, as he pressed his lips slightly harder to his, and kissed him slowly.  
Draco was lost in the feeling, could feel nothing but Neville's lips on his, could hear nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing, as he took Neville's bottom lip between his own nipping on it softly, a low moan escaping Neville as he let his tongue slip in his mouth.  
A small smile formed on Draco's lips as Neville's hand move to his hair, and he entwined his finger's to it before tugging it slightly. Draco's heart skipped a beat and the intensity, the eagerness and passion of their kiss.  
Neville's tongue brushed softly over Draco's as they deepened the kiss only for a moment, before Draco pulled back, breaking their kiss.

Neville did not move, only watched Draco step back, both panting heavily, and pick up his bag from the floor. He had reached the door now and he turned to Neville, his eyes shining blue, no grey cloud hiding their beauty, his lips plump from kissing.  
Neville returned the smile, making a step to follow him, only for Draco to make another step back.

''I, Draco Malfoy am in love with you Neville Longbottom.''

Draco whispered barely audibly and ran down the stairs disappearing in the darkness leaving Neville standing and staring in the dark, with his heart beating like a drum, and a wide smile.

''As am i, Draco.'' he whispered.

Draco did not look back as he rushed down the corridors of Hogwarts. He did not look back when he pushed the doors open, and found his way to the Quidditch pitch.  
''Accio broom..'' he said, raising his hand, and grabbed the broom, climbing on it in one shift move, flying away.  
He did not look back, as Neville watched him from the Astronomy tower, wondering where he was going and when he would see him again.  
Neville touched his fingertips, to his own now plump lips and with a smile sneaked back in the Gryffindor tower, knowing well that no matter what, or when, or how, he would wait for Draco to come back to him.

* * *

Draco had not take long to arrive at King's Cross. In his bag, was safely hidden the Polyjuice potion he had been preparing for this moment.  
Blaise had sent him a few hairs, with his last owl.  
But it was morning by now, anyone could see him. Draco hid in an alley, abandoning there his broom and Slytherin robes, before taking the potion.  
Immediately, his insides started writhing making him feel as if snakes crawled inside him. He could not help but double up, as the burning sensation the potion caused spread from his stomach to his fingers and all over his body. Draco covered his mouth with his hand to keep quiet, as he knelt to the ground, leaning against the wall behind him, as the skin all over his body bubbled, his hands and body began to shorten and thicken slightly, painfully, his skin turning dark, and his hair becoming black and short.  
Thankfully, his clothes even though a bit tight, with the sleeves a bit long, did not look weird. He buttoned his coat, and with Blaise's face, to be recognized, he checked his watch to make sure it was the right time, and he crossed the barrier to the Muggle world. 

* * *

So here it is! I hope you enjoyed it. More mysteries i know, but it's what keeps it interesting, is it not? What is Draco's plan and why does he need to go to the Muggle world? What is Blaise helping him with, and how will Neville find him again?  
Next chapter coming up soon.. 


End file.
